


Blood, love, secrets

by Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Gay, Multi, Transgender, angst (ish?), dysphoria (poor guy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad/pseuds/Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad
Summary: I have a lot of works I have to keep up, I have no idea why I decided to make a new one (oof)
Relationships: Prinxiety, demus - Relationship, logicallity, remille
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of works I have to keep up, I have no idea why I decided to make a new one (oof)

So what Virgil didn’t go to Hogwarts like everyone else? So what his father insists on him never leaving the house? So what he sees the hogwarts students come to Hogsmeade sometimes? So what his father didn’t understand him and thought he was dangerous? So what? It doesn’t matter. He’s fine. Everything is fine.

But it wasn’t fine. And Virgil knew that. He knew his father has done bad things, but it had become such a part of Virgil’s life he didn’t think much of it. Until the Hogwarts students started coming back into town.

“Violet!” Virgil’s dad called. God, Virgil hated that name. He hated that name and the expectations that went with it. He tugged at his elbow-length black hair, wishing it were shorter.

“Yes father?” Virgil called back.

“Lessons!”

Though Virgil didn’t go to Hogwarts, he still needed to learn magic. He wasn’t a squib, after all. Every day, even on weekends and summer, when the Hogwarts kids aren’t in school, Virgil has classes from his dad. He reads books, practices magic, makes potions and learns about animals, among other things. Virgil’s classes are only for three hours a day, as his father needs to go to the ministry to work.

Occasionally, father’s friends or coworkers come over to the house, and if it’s summer or one of the holidays, they bring their kids with them. Hogwarts students.

Though, there have only been three students who come over. All had been Slytherins, and around his age. Alex, a boy a year younger than him, a second year at Hogwarts, who hardly ever talked to Virgil but was fairly friendly when he did. Heather, a girl two years older than him, a fifth year, who was surrounded with her fathers closed minded ways, and very rude. Lastly, Marisa. Marisa was his same age, and a third year at Hogwarts and very nice. The two of them had grown to be good friends and told each other everything. Well, almost everything. Virgil had a secret that his father had forbidden him to tell, and one he had forbidden himself from telling.

Marisa told him all about Hogwarts. The dorms, the food, the people. She complained about the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, she gushed about how strangely nice the Hufflepuffs were. She told Virgil about all her lessons, and when he told her about his, she exclaimed that he was really advanced, doing some lessons that the fourth years do, sometimes even the fifth. Often she compared him to one of the Ravenclaws, the genius Logan.

This year, Marisa was going to be going to Hogsmead. Virgil’s plan was to sneak out of the house after his father had left, and find her. 

“Violet. I am leaving now, do not leave the house.” Virgil’s father tossed floo powder into the fireplace, stepped in, and was off. 

Just to be safe, Virgil read for about half an hour before pulling out his wand and casting a few spells.

Over the years, Virgil had found spells in books his father had given him, ones he was never taught, but instead taught himself. One was a spell to change your hairstyle and change it back. He made his hair shorter. Another spell was one to turn water into a very powerful sunscreen. It was a strange spell, but a crucial one. Virgil didn’t need to cast the spell this time, as he had a small pot of it in his closet. He applied the sunscreen all over his body. Every inch of skin that wasn’t covered by his clothes.

After Virgil had put on his sunscreen, he put on his cloak and purple plaid scarf, wrapping it in a way that it covered his mouth in a way that looked accidental.

Taking a deep breath, Virgil cast alohamora and opened the door


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to learn about owls? You do! There are owls in this.

Roman was super exited for the Hogsmead trip. He met Patton and Logan outside the Hufflepuff dorms and they headed towards the gate. Pretty soon, they were off the grounds and entering Hogsmead.

“Where should we go first!?!?” Patton asked, jumping around. He, like Roman, couldn’t keep his exitement inside.

“One of the Gryffindors said there’s a great sweet shop somewhere!” Roman said.

“Ooh, and my roommate Jerry said that his older sister said that the post office has super cool owls!” Patton squealed.

Logan, the only calm one of the group, said “I know of a large bookshop I would like to explore.”

“We could do all of them!” Roman said. He was thinking that they could go to those places first, then look around the town for other things to do.

The three headed into town, and soon saw the sweet shop Roman had mentioned, Honeydukes.

The shop was huge and colorful. Through the windows they could see endless shelves of candy. Going inside, Patton instantly spotted the chocolates and grabbed some. “Logan! Lookit!” He handed it to his boyfriend.

“Chocolate is very unhealthy. There is a lot of sugar and fats. The sugar can cause tooth decay if not removed properly and-“

“Alright walking dictionary” Roman cut him off. We don’t need to know.

“But why wouldn’t you want to know? Knowledge is one of the most important resources that we have as humans. In my opinion, the more knowledge the better.”

“Yeah, but I already knew that stuff and I didn’t want to hear it anymore.”

“Guys! Please stop arguing!” Patton interrupted the two. 

“Fine.” Logan readjusted his blue striped scarf and went to read one of the labels on the chocolate.

Soon, the trio had bags of candy (well, Roman and Patton did.) and were heading to the post office.

“Look at the tiny ones!” Patton squealed when they entered the post office. 

“Awe” Roman said, going to look at it.

“Oh. That owl is a pygmy owl. I assume it is used for carrying small letters short distances. Those owls weigh up to only 2.2 ounces and have a wingspan of 16 inches” Logan said, peering at it through his glasses.

“It sure is.” Roman jumped when a woman behind the younger on the other side of the room spoke. “The ones over there are for smaller post going short distances, all stay local.” She nodded where the three were standing. “Over here are average sized letters and packages.” She gestures to the owls on the other side of the room. “And behind next here are for large things.” There were huge owls behind her.

“Eagle owls. Their wingspan can be up to 5 feet and they can weigh up to eight pounds and 13 ounces.” Logan said.

“You seem to know your stuff.” The woman said.

“Yes, I read a bit in my spare time.” Logan responded humbly.

“He’s a genius!” Patton said, a sparkle in his eyes.

“A bit is an understatement. You read the entire library in like a week.” Roman said, rolling his eyes.

“That is an over exaggeration.” Logan said. “It did not take me a week, it took me two years.”

“Ah, same thing.”

“You wanted to visit that book shop, right Lo?” Patton said. “Let’s go do that!” He started walking towards the door. “Bye! He called, waving back at the lady at the desk.”

“Bye!”

As they walked, a person about their age brushed past Roman. They had a plaid purple scarf, and Roman couldn’t tell if they were a boy or a girl. They were heading towards a group of Slytherins. Deceit, Remus, and Marisa.

Roman didn’t think much of the person and kept on going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who. Chapter 3 done and out. Now I can rest with the knowledge that I did good. Phone at 15%, oof.

After letting the fact that he was outside for the first time in his life sink in, Virgil started walking through the town.

He was gaping at all the people and stores. Though it was interesting seeing all the people, they were frightening. The most people Virgil had ever been around at one time was twenty, at his father’s party. And even then, he was barely around them, staying in his room and the hallways. This was way more than twenty people.

There were a lot of kids his age and older, with black robes and scarves or ties of the house colors, and lots of adults and found children with different color robes or muggle clothes.

He soon spotted Marisa wearing a green scarf, standing with two boys wearing green scarves as well. He rushed over to the three and cried “Marisa! I made it out!”

“Violet?” Marisa looked Virgil up and down, obviously confused. “What did you do to your hair?” She seemed... disgusted. This was not what Virgil expected from her at all. He expected her to be happy.

“I- I cut it.” Virgil muttered.

“Why? Are you gay or something? A respectable girl’s hair isn’t supposed to look like that.” She said “gay” like it was a disgusting disease.

Virgil stared at her in shock. He knew a lot of pure blood families, most of them actually, thought like this, but he didn’t think Marissa did. He thought she was nice. It seemed as if the other boys were thinking the same thing Virgil was.

“Jeez Marisa! No need to be an evil brat! What’s wrong with being gay?” The taller of the two boys asked.

“It’s disgusting!”

“Glad to know you think that way.” He walked over to Virgil and the other boy followed, giving Marisa a nasty look.

“Hey. I’m Deceit, and this is Remus.” The tallest boy introduced himself and his companion. 

Virgil has been focused on Marisa at first, but as Deceit came over, Virgil realized that half of his face had a huge burn scar.

“Uh, I’m... Virgil.” Virgil decided to tell them this only because he knew his father would most likely never meet them.

“Cool. Just so I don’t mess anything up, what are your pronouns?” Deceit asked.

Virgil thought for a minute. Tell him or don’t tell him? The was he acted when Marisa said that about being gay, Deceit probably wouldn’t judge Virgil...

“My pronouns are he/him, but you CAN’T tell ANYONE. Some of the students at school, including Marisa, know my dad, and if he knew...” Virgil didn’t even want to think about what his father would do.

“Hey, a lot of people are jerks. But if you stick with us, we’ll keep them out of your way.” Deceit poked Virgil’s shoulder, and he flinched.

“I’ve never seen you around the school.” Remus said. His voice was raspy like he was losing it, and he had an odd grey streak in his hair, even though he was only 13.

“Oh, I don’t go to Hogwarts.” He said quietly.

“You a squib?” Remus asked, looking at him weird.

“No, my father teaches me magic from home.” Remus opened his mouth to ask another question but Virgil interrupted him. “I don’t like to talk about it.”

Deceit shrugged. “Alright. Come, let’s go to some of the shops!”


	4. Chapter 4

Logan loved the smell of old books. He flipped through a potions book before moving on to some others. He could hear Patton and Roman chatting in the background.

Logan finally found a good book to read and opened it up. He looked through it for a minute before closing it and putting it under his arm.

Logan looked through and chose three books,two potions and a history, before going up to the counter to purchase the books.

"Roman, I believe there was a quidditch store you spotted on the way over here." Logan said, kneeling down to where the other boys were sitting.

"Yeah!" He jumped up, Patton following quickly.

Logan followed his friends to the quidditch shop on the corner.

Logan stood watching people go by as Patton and Roman looked at the newest brooms and quidditch books.

"Ah, Logan!" Logan's dorm mate, Dolan, slipped through the store door.

"Greetings Dolan." Logan turned to the shorter boy.

"Raleigh said that he saw Deceit and Remus without Marissa, with a stranger who was our age, but they wasn't wearing the hogwarts uniform and their scarf was purple striped."

"Interesting." Logan stepped aside for a few Gryfindors trying to slip by. "I hope to see this mysterious person somewhere. If I don't, it doesn't concern me much."

"Okay, you do that. I have to go meet Penny at the cafe, so I'll see you around." 

"Alright. Goodbye Dolan."

Logan went over to Roman and Patton to tell them what Dolan had said.

"Oh, that person bumped into me earlier!" Roman exclaimed. "I saw him heading towards them but I didn't really care." 

"Oh my." Logan said. "I would like to meet this person and find out why they are not in Hogwarts uniform. It is possible they go to another school somewhere else that has different time schedules than Hogwarts."

"Yeah, that's possible." Patton said thoughtfully. "Let's go find them!" Patton started walking out the door and the other two followed.


	5. We found you

"Ugh. My poop face of a brother is following us." Remus glanced over his shoulder.

"Why?" Deceit looked at the people behind them.

"I don't know! He is just being a disembodied finger." Remus shrugged. Virgil shivered. He hated the way Remus talked. Most of the time it didn't even make sense. 

"Remus." A boy in a red and gold scarf ran up and poked Remus, his voice laced with hatred. The two looked almost identical except for their uniforms and the gray streak in Remus's hair.

"Roman." Remus's voice sounded equally as loathing as Roman's had been.

"Hi guys!" A bubbly hufflepuff bounced over from behind Roman, a boy in a blue and bronze tie following.

"Hello Patton." Deceit made a face. "What do you guys even want?"

"My dorm mate Dolan informed me there was a person in your company who is not a Hogwarts student and I wanted to find out if this person was a student at a different school." The Ravenclaw said.

Virgil shied away, stepping behind Deceit a bit more. Someone looking for him? People have noticed him in Hogsmead? If word got around to his father... he would be dead.

Deceit obviously noticed his nervousness because he quickly responded, "You found us, he's here, please leave us alone."

"I just want to know if he's from a different school or if he's just not wearing the uniform."

"He doesn't go to Hogwarts. Go away now." Deceit said, stepping forward and putting his hand around his wand.

"Fine, sheesh!" Roman rolled his eyes and the three scampered away.

As they left, Remus cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted "LOGAN IS A DORK!!!" Then he looked at Virgil and Deceit and said "Dork means whale penis" and burst out laughing.

Virgil looked at Deceit for an explanation for this odd creature and Deceit just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No explanation for the odd creature


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know if I can do anything with this story anymore. I have no good plot, and I can't write anyway. I hardly have motivation to get out of bed anymore, much less write. I have way to many ideas in my head, and they have drowned out this one. I may come back to this someday, but for now I'm going to see if I have any ideas for my other works in progress. If not, I will stick to my one-shots that I write at 1 AM when I can't sleep. I'm sorry, folks. If you are looking for something to read I recommend basically anything by ImNotOkay_IPromise or a new favorite of mine, "To Make a Home" by AValorousChoice.


End file.
